$ 16^{\frac{1}{2}}$
Answer: Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{2}=16$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({4}\Big)^{2}=16$ So $16^{\frac{1}{2}}=4$